I Wish For A Neko
by haruhinozuka
Summary: After some manual labor Stein owes Soul a favor and the albino knows exactly what he wants. ONE SHOT. WARNING: Neko Maka, kink, limes ahead. I do not own anything here except my plot.


_**Hellooo everyone I've been updating a lot of old stories lately so I decided it's fine to publish a new one ;) enjoy you weird little pervs**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"Soul….Soul….Soul wake up!" The demon scythe woke with a jolt to see his meister looking down at him disapprovingly. He gave her a lopsided grin as he wiped the drool from his chin. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the action. "You fell asleep in class again."

"It's just a stupid class, no big deal." He groaned as his meister reprimanded him about his dropping grades. But soon a level but terrifying voice cut through their banter.

"So you think my class is stupid, do you Soul Eater?" Stein asked coolly. Soul froze and turned his head slowly; on the floor a few rows below him was the mad scientist sitting in his rolling chair, looking up at him through fogged glasses (Honestly what do you call it when his glasses are all white and you can't see his eyes?) while smoking a cigarette. "How about you stay here for a couple minutes and we have a little chat?" His glasses glinted then unfogged; showing his cold green eyes. His gaze shifted from Soul to Maka. "Miss Albarn you are dismissed," Maka dared not question her psychotic teacher; she began gathering her things and she dashed out the door without saying a word. But in her rush she'd dropped a tiny book from her stack without noticing it.

Soul bent down and picked it up, examining the cover. He expected it to be a lame Shakespearian book but he was sorely mistaken; it was manga. It looked normal enough at first, a typical Shojo one with a pink flowery cover with some cat girl on it. But upon opening it he found that it was nothing of the sort. The scythe shut the book abruptly and tried to shoo all thoughts of sweaty, moaning kitten girls from his head as he shoved the manga in his jacket pocket and walked down the steps toward Stein; all the while he vainly tried to hide the bulge in his jeans.

"So….what are you going to do to me?" Soul asked casually, trying not to sound terrified. Stein released a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth and smirked.

"Nothing really," Stein said as he rolled over to his desk at the front of the classroom; Soul quirked an eyebrow at the teacher as he reached under his desk. "Just a little labor." When his hands came back into view they were holding a thick bristled brush and a can of wood sealant. "It's to stop your drool from staining the desks every time you take a nap." Stein explained to Soul's confused look.

"So you're not going to kill me for sleeping in your class?"

"No, I don't really mind you taking naps; it's not my problem if you fail. And it's better than you yelling all the time like Black*Star."

. . .

After an hour of coating all the desks in sealant Soul handed back the materials and walked out the door. But soon a voice rang in his ears and he stopped.

"Soul," Stein called out. The albino turned to see his teacher poking his head out of the door. "I was going to do this job eventually but I couldn't resist watching someone else be forced into hard, boring labor. So for your troubles I'll do you one small favor." And with that Stein rolled back into the classroom and Soul walked home, thinking about Stein's offer the whole way. _Well I could get him to shut Black*Star's mouth permanently, or get rid of Kid's OCD. Or maybe he could get Maka to dress a little more her age. _He laughed out loud at the thought. Maka was a 17 year old woman and she still wore the same outfit since she was 12. She wouldn't even put on the cat costume Blair had made her for Halloween last year; granted the thing was quite risqué and only covered the necessities, and it had caused Soul to have a massive nosebleed. But Liz and Patty had come dressed as a sexy angel and devil so he didn't see what the problem was. Suddenly an idea hit him like a brick wall. He whipped out his phone and punched in a number. The smiling moon was slowly rising over Death City but Soul knew the old man would be awake.

"Who the hell is it?" He heard Stein growl on the other end.

"It's Soul I've decided to take you up on your offer," A downright evil grin had lit up the scythe's face as he relayed his wish the doctor; who was more than happy to oblige.

. . .

"Maka I'm home," Soul called out to his meister who pranced towards him; overjoyed her weapon was still in one piece.

"Did Stein do anything to you?" She asked worriedly; giving him a final check to see if there were any hidden marks.

"Nah I just had to paint the desks," He said coolly; trying not to let on about his excitement. Stein said his wish was manageable but it would be a few hours before the effects would take hold of his meister. "Oh yah you left this on your way out." Soul pulled out the hidden hentai and passed it back to his meister who blushed furiously and snatched the book back a little too quickly.

"Oh u-uhh…thank you Soul." Soul let loose a devilish grin and stared directly into her nervous orbs.

"No problem Maka," She scurried back to her room and shut the door. Oh he couldn't wait for tonight.

. . .

The next morning Soul awoke to a high pitched scream emanating from down the hall and Soul smirked. He peeked into his meister's bedroom to find her in her pajamas infront of a full length mirror. Fuzzy golden cat ears were sitting atop her head and a swishing tail protruded from her tail bone. She saw Soul and turned around, she looked terrified.

"What is this?" She wailed. Soul's heart cracked a bit; no matter how sexy she looked at the moment he couldn't revel in it, he had hurt Maka and he couldn't stand that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest; stroking her hair and making comforting "Shhhhh" noises.

"Maka its fine, everything is okay." He said calmly; doing his best not to jump the neko-fied girl in his arms.

"Everything's _fine_," She repeated incredulously. Then she turned to face him. "Soul I have damn ears and a tail, this is not _fine_!"

"I don't know," Soul smirked, rubbing her new ears affectionately. "They're pretty cute Maka." His actions caused her to purr happily. "Aw, you like that?" She nodded. He began to scratch behind her ears making her nuzzle him affectionately. –Tiny flashback-

"_If I do this not only will she gain physical traits of a cat but her personality will become like that of a cat." Stein told him over the phone as a warning._ –End flashback- Soon he escalated from petting and scratching to nipping and licking. Maka began panting and mewling as he found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her fuzzy ears. Soul let out a chuckle. _Just like a cat. _He thought to himself as he let one of his hands wander down her back to her swishing tail, which went rigid at his touch.

"N-Nya!" She squeaked out. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock, realizing the sound she just let escape from her mouth.

"What's wrong," Soul purred seductively into her ear. "Sensitive?" Maka's face went bright red but she kept silent. Soul decided that would not do at all. He began trailing feather light touches up and down her tail and the noises started up again.

"Nyaaa Soul-kunn," Maka panted out. God he loved it when she called him that, it turned him on so much.

"Say my name Maka,"

"N-no!" She gasped out defiantly. Soul growled unhappily and clenched her tail with newfound ferocity. She let out a high pitched moan of something that sounded like his name and some obscenity mixed together. He continued his rough handling until he had a moaning blonde mess before him. But something had changed; when his hand reached the base of her tail again there was something slick and wet dripping from it. Soul followed the wet trail all the way to the source; Maka's soaked panties. He pressed his fingers harder into the steaming pool making her cry out.

"Maka," He whispered huskily; his lips ghosting over her collarbone making her shiver. He pressed his fingers harder against her dripping heat. "Why are you so wet?" Maka was unable to speak; the only thing that came out of her mouth was pitiful little whimpers. "Is it because of me, Maka? Am I making you like this?" She feebly nodded and let slip a drawn out high pitched "Nyaaa," as her weapon slid a finger into her wet opening. With each pump of his fingers a moan was released. And with every finger he added her voice escalated.

"Ny-nyaa, s-so-sooul stop," Her speech was slurred and broken up and she was clinging onto the man before her for dear life. Soul shook his head simply and grinned.

"No Maka, I want you to cum for me," The blonde looked up to see red lust filled orbs boring into her relentlessly. She tried to open her mouth, to tell him no way in hell, but he slammed his fingers as deep into as they could go and she screamed out in sweet release. Soul continued to slide the slick appendages in and out of her heat just to tease her even more as she came down from her high.

Exhausted she laid her head against on his shoulder and purred happily. But something felt off to Maka, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she felt it; a hard bulge covered in denim was rubbing against the inside of her thigh. If Soul was going to tease her, she was going to tease him. She sank to her knees and pulled the zipper all the way down.

"Wha, Maka? What are you doing?" She smirked up at him.

"What's wrong Soooul-kun?" She purred out, rubbing the bulge separated from her only by thin boxers. He released a guttural groan at her touch. "Sensitive?"

"Shut up," He hissed out through his clenched teeth. He let out a gasp as the cool air hit his now exposed and erect member. Maka stared at it curiously; her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked at the tip tentatively. Soul moaned as his head lolled back against the wall. His reactions intrigued her so she decided to test her boundaries; closing her mouth around his weeping tip and sucking. The salty liquid hit her tongue and she couldn't help but want more of it. She began bobbing her head up and down wanting to get as much of it as possible. "Shit Maka! I'm gonna,"

"It's okay Soul-kun," Her purring voice sent shivers through his cock. "Cum in my mouth." And with those simple words he released his load onto her face and into her waiting mouth. Soul cracked an eye open and peeked out from under his white bangs just in time to see his meister swallow everything he'd unloaded into her mouth and lick the rest of it off her face. "Mmm, tasty." If all his blood wasn't flowing to his once again erect member he would have collapsed on the floor from a nosebleed. Maka stood up and smirked at her partner, tail swishing triumphantly; there were very few times when Soul lost his cool and she felt damn proud that she was able to do that. Soul on the other hand growled at the young girl before him; nobody and he meant _nobody_ dominated him. He shoved his fingers roughly into her wet depths causing her to cry out. He made a sort of come hither motion inside of her and began pulling her with him into the shadows of his bedroom; a lewd shark toothed grin dominated his face.

"Come here kitty, kitty."

_**Wow this took awhile O^o oh well I hope everyone enjoyed ;3 I intend for this to be a one shot but if you give me some inspiration I might make an additional lemon chapter for this ;) **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
